


Not enough

by laireshi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of "what was going inside their heads", set during LotTL and EoT. D/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of spoiler-ish for 3x13 and The End of Time.

“Regenerate.”

He can't die, not like this, not when they've just found each other, he can't, it's not his style at all, and he can't leave him, not again, and the world certainly shouldn't continue existing without him, that's just not fair...

He loves him too much to --

/

“I refuse.”

He should stop pretending to care; he owes him that much. He should stop making and immediately breaking promises, he should stop lying. He only notices him 'cause they're the last two, and that's simply not fair...

He loves him too much to --

The drums drown out everything else.

 

***

 

He's back. Oh, Rassilon, he's back. The same regeneration, for some reason, but it wouldn't matter if it was otherwise, he'd recognise him anywhere.

He's back. Alive and... Not exactly well, is he? But he's back. Miracles do happen after all.

He hits him, but it doesn't hurt, because it's just a proof – he's back...

/

He falls. He catches him, because – well, it's the Doctor. No reason is needed.

/

They touch, physically and mentally, and it's just too much; after all this years of hatred and hope and longing.

They both feel it, and they both are sure it's one-sided.

Only one of them runs. The other doesn't, but just because he's too weak still.

 

***

 

They've never said it. Never admitted it aloud – and they won't have a chance any more, will they? The Time Lords are returning, and to them, they both are criminals. Traitors. It's too late. Except...

The Doctor decides.

“Get out of the way.”

The Master smiles. Took him long enough.

“Get out of the way.”

The Time Lock snaps in place.


End file.
